


非人类生物实验体

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Kudos: 45





	非人类生物实验体

GB向，高速公路第六弹，非人类生物体预警！  
囚禁🈲！多重人格！

你×你的生物老师

系列文剩余甜美老师合集见

私设如山，ooc预警

“嘀～嘀”白色墙壁屋子里传来机械的声音，有波浪曲折线的屏幕上告诉你这里有一个人的心脏在跳动，哦不，他已经算不上人类了，只能算被你改造过的生物体。

男人躺在白色的床上，脸色苍白的与床单融为一体，弯长的睫毛没有颤抖。一切都很安静，像是没有生命，但又很嘈杂，好像他一直在你身边。

“老师，该醒醒了……”你无数次的将男人的手拉起来放在自己的脖颈处，用自己的炙热烤着无意识的冰冷发白的手。

他已经被你囚禁了四年之久，说是囚禁，但真正清醒的时间不过150个小时，可以说他沉睡了四年……

他是你曾经的生物老师，是在你遭受众叛亲离的时候唯一给过你温暖的人。

或许，你对他的感情，已经病态……

“老师，今年的你，可真让人期待呢”你摩挲了他的脸颊，转身关灯，打开旁边纯白色的仪器。

黑色的房间突然变得明亮刺眼，各种冰冷的仪器设备都在被重新唤醒。

你打开了一个看似崭新的日记本和一份实验报告，面无表情的记录着种种。

床上的男人被注射了一堆不知名的药水，你就坐在床边不急不慢的翻看以前的日记，内容让你兴奋又期待。

2015年4月13日  
星期二，天气晴  
今天老师醒来了呢，你暴躁不安像一头狮子，药剂被打碎了一地，你冲撞着要去找到出口，难道是要去找你那个未婚妻吗？老师，你可真令我失望又伤心……不过，镇静剂的药劲可是很大的，失了劲的狮子，肏起来也是很舒服的……

2015年4月15日  
星期四，天气多云  
今天的老师很乖呢，像一只小黑猫，虽然时不时会咬伤我的脖颈和我的身体各处，这可真是凶猛啊，不过腿根别发软，你要乖乖被我肏……只要你乖乖的忘记那个女人，老师你要相信我会对你好的。

2016年6月20日  
星期一，天气多云转晴  
今天的老师可真让人意外，好似一只小狗，乖顺的不行，也不知道是从哪里流出来的水，湿了床单和我的手呢？

2017年3月2日  
星期日，天气小雨  
今天的老师可是一边说着不要，一边往上靠的……，以后可别再这么冷清了，哭起来也太让我心疼了。

2018年8月18日  
星期六，天气大雨  
今天的老师可真奇怪呢，怎么一直想要寻死呢？别再忧郁了，你被我肏红的眼角真好看……

2019年12月26日  
星期四，天气霾……

你合了笔记本，闭上眼平复了下心情，即使是每天都要看一边，睡觉前再癔想一边，但身体还是会起反应。

床上的男人悠悠转醒，弯长的睫毛小幅度颤动，呼吸也开始变得更急促了些。这种情况一般里完全清醒还要有一段时间，你打算到外面解决一下自己兴奋的那物。

在昏暗的室内给男人打了营养液，亲吻了白皙的脸颊，便走了出去。

“嗯……唔……”  
等你再醒来的时候，是被一阵呻吟所吵醒的。昨晚疏解过，便累的睡着了。你赶紧整理了衣服向实验室走去。

“唔……啊……哈”  
当你推开门后，不禁咽了下口水。原本躺在床上脸色苍白的男人，现在正满面潮红，被子被踢在床边一大半掉在地上。男人手指紧紧抓住床单，本就完全赤裸的男人，双腿并拢的侧躺在床上。嘴里还时不时发出些呻吟。  
你的某个身体部位马上一紧，情欲冲昏了头脑。  
你飞快的锁了门，上了床，掰正男人的肩膀，跨坐在男人身上。

男人瞳孔猛烈收缩，像是看到了什么令人害怕的东西，两手不断来回挣扎，要挣扎出你的桎梏。

你用束缚带捆住男人的双手，情热已经消耗了他所有体力，这次的老师格外敏感，轻轻触碰过的皮肤都会一颤。你捏上那红点，他先是一颤，而后变得僵硬，最后变得肿大起来，好似女人的乳房，绵软的像团棉花。

你手渐渐向下移，秀气的那物正肿胀的挺立在腿间，他拼命的夹着腿，不肯分开，但他的力量怎么和你相比，你用束缚带将男人的胯开到最大，你好像发现了什么有意思的东西，男人竟有了女性器官，你按了按里面那红缨，他反抗的更激烈了。

“别……别这样”男人红着眼叫着你的名字  
“你说什么？”你手中动作一顿，诧异的抬眼看着他。  
他怎么会记得我呢？他应该忘记以前的所有的……他不能再记起那个女人的……  
“别看了……别……唔……”  
“你……你都知道？”你颤抖着说出这句话，又好像不想听见答案般祈求般看着他。  
“嗯……没没关系……”  
“如果……是你的话……啊……我我可以的……”他温柔的笑了笑，转眼又呻吟起来  
“老师……”  
你兴奋的直接将炙热插了进去，直接向最深处顶去。  
“啊……唔，老师也给你展示了实验实物了……”  
“哈……”  
“嗯……”  
连绵不断的呻吟让你更加兴奋，带着他第三次上了巅峰。

你去啃咬他的嘴唇，甜的像蜜一样，再一次高潮，一股液体被完全流入小穴。

“老师……这个能生孩子吗？”  
“不出意外……嗯……应该可以”  
“那为了不出意外，我们多来几次……”  
“我……啊……”

2020年9月26日  
星期一，天气晴  
老师很乖，孩子很欢……


End file.
